Bugs Bunny and Scooby Doo
TV Spoofs of Disney's 1995-1999 animated Tv series "The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa". Cast *Bugs Bunny as Timon *Scooby Doo as Pumbaa *Pterano (The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire) as Native Chief *Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur), Sierra and Rinkus (The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire) as The Natives *Maid Marian (Robin Hood) as Piper *Robin Hood as The Male Flying Squirrel *E.B. (Hop) as Monti *Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) as Baampu *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Rafiki *Jerry Mouse as Nobi *Devious Diesel (Thomas and Friends) as Einstein *Orville (The Rescuers) and Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) as Vultures *Chomper (The Land Before Time) as Pumbaa Jr. *Sue (Pac-Man) as Shenzi *Grim Creeper (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Banzai *Sableye (Pokémon) as Ed *Prince John (Robin Hood) as Cheetata *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Cheetato *Darkwing Duck as The Wild Goose *Clayton (Tarzan) as Quint *Aladdin as Fronk Fegnugen *Princess Jasmine as Frieda *Gordon (Thomas and Friends) as Ned the Elephant *Percy and James (Thomas and Friends) as The Hippos *Daisy the Diesel Railcar (Thomas and Friends) as Mother Eagle *Sunshine (TUGS) as Baby Earl *Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) as Speedy the Snail *Jake Spidermonkey as Simon *Kerchak (Tarzan) as Simon's Father *Carl (with Frank as Extra) (Ice Age) as El Toro *Sid (Ice Age) as Irwin *Mr. Whiskers as Fred *Vector the Crocodile as Bruce *??? as The Meerkat Angel *Bambi as The Oryx *Vlad Vladikoff as Vulture Police 1 *Trigger as Vulture Police 2 *Topsy (The Land Before Time) as The Wonderful Rhino of Laws *Manny (Ice Age) as Lester *Maleficent Dragon (Sleeping Beauty) as Fire-Breathing Chicken *??? as King Woody Woodeater *Stan Woozle (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) as Thief *??? as Woodpecker *James (Pokémon) as Jeweler *Jessie (Pokémon) as Jeweler's Wife *Kaa (The Jungle Book) as Ralph *Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) as Eddie *??? as Tigress *Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) as Uncle Boaris *Butch (The Good Dinosaur) as Savage Lion *Flik (A Bug's Life) as Stinky *Joey, Marky and Dee Dee (Oggy and the Cockroaches) as Stinky's Ex-Bandmates *The Meanest Sharptooth (The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock) as Grizzly Bear *Spinosaurus (The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers), Allosaurus (The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock), Giganotosaurus (The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island) as Three Grizzly Bears *??? as Panther *??? as Rosebud *??? as Mr. Buttons *Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) as Female Gorilla *Bonkers as Rabbit *??? as Herman *??? as Lara *??? as Mel *Little Toot (Melody Time) as Panda Cub *Peter Griffin and Lois Griffin (Family Guy) as Panda's Parents *Ginger (Chicken Run) as Mother Ostrich *Foghorn Leghorn as Junior *??? as Panther Cub *Arthur Pendragon (The Sword in the Stone) as Nefu *??? as Martin Pardon *Aardvark (The Pink Panther) as The Anteater *Hercules as Simba *??? as The Tarsier *Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) as The Wild Dog *??? as Bodreaux *Rex (We're Back a Dinosaur's Story) as Bartholomew *??? as Mr. Vam Pirebat *??? as Enos *??? as Boss Beaver *Bear (The Fox and the Hound) as The Polar Bear *Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) as Zazu *Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as Gopher *??? as Toucan Dan *??? as The Butterfly Collector *??? as Miss Skunk Lady *??? as The Giant Worm *Black Wolf (Niko & The Way to the Stars) as The Wolverine *??? as Rita Book *??? as Jumbo Jumbo *Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) as Cisco Pig *??? as The Giant Grasshopper *Lola Bunny as Tatiana *??? as The Cobra *??? as Sharla *??? as Buzz *??? as Queen Bee *??? as Chef Claude *??? as Yagu *??? as The Sumo Wrestler *??? as Jean Farrel *Tublat (The Legend of Tarzan) as Smolder *??? as Meanie *??? as Little Jimmy *??? as Bear Cub *??? as Mother Bear *Alex the Lion (Madagascar) and Samson (The Wild) as Heinrich and Schnitzel *??? as Sigmund and Lloyd *??? as Creepy Fortune Teller *??? as The Target Woman *??? as Vicky *??? as Bigfoot *??? as Mad Dog McGraw *??? as Billy the Goat *??? as Three-Fingered Jackelope *??? as The Dingo *??? as Ropa *Danny Phantom as Wolf *??? as Farmer Joe *??? as Sal Manders *??? as King Leopold *??? as Claudia *??? as Tutan Pharaoh *??? as Captain Bloodbeard *??? as Employment Office Lady *??? as Owly the Owl *??? as Dr. Tobias J. Exceter *??? as Eleanor Dewberry *??? as Julian Dewberry *??? as The Sandman *??? as Donny Gofigure *??? as The Female Meerkat *??? as The Genie *??? as Bernice *??? as The Secret Agent *??? as Count Down *??? as Joey and Suzie *??? as The Mansion Owner *??? as The Ghost *??? as Leslie Lambeau *??? as Leslie's Boyfriend *??? as Cupid *Hoppy (Clayfighter) as Pimon *Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) as Tumbaa *??? as Dr. Screwloose VHS Cassete Movies *Bugs Bunny and Scooby Doo - Around the World with Bugs Bunny and Scooby Doo *Bugs Bunny and Scooby Doo - Dining Out with Bugs Bunny and Scooby Doo *Bugs Bunny and Scooby Doo - On Holiday with Bugs Bunny and Scooby Doo Episodes #"Dogara Dogara" #"Saskatchewan Catch" #"Kenya Be My Friend?" #"Merlin Fables: Good Mousekeeping" #"Never Everglades" #"The Laughing Critters: Cooked Duck" #"How to Beat the High Costa Rica" #"Swiss Missed" #"Uganda Be a Train" #"To Kilimanjaro Vehicle" #"French Fried" #"The Laughing Critters: Big Top Breakfast" #"The Pain in Spain" #"Frantic Atlantic" #"Tanzania Zany" #"Guatemala Malarkey" #"Back Out in the Outback" #"Gabon with the Wind" #"Bugs Bunny's Time Togo" #"The Law of the Jungle" #"Be More Pacific" #"Going Uruguay" #"Yosemite Remedy" #"Merlin Fables: The Sky Is Calling" #"Mozam-Beaked" #"Ocean Commotion" #"Brazil Nuts" #"South Sea Sick" #"Yukon Con" #"Doubt of Africa" #"Russia Hour" #"You Ghana Join the Club" #"Rocky Mountain Lie" #"Amazon Quiver" #"Madagascar About You" #"Truth or Zaire" #"Mojave Desserted" #"Merlin Fables: Beauty and the Wildebeest" #"Don't Break the China" #"The Laughing Critters: Can't Take A Yolk" #"Unlucky in Lesotho" #"Merlin Fables: Merlin's Apprentice" #"Mombasa-In-Law" #"The Laughing Critters: TV Dinner" #"Manhattan Mishap" #"Paraguay Parable" #"Let's Serengeti Out of Here" #"Congo on Like This" #"Okay Bayou?" #"Shake Your Djibouti" #"Palm Beached" #"Jamaica Mistake?" #"Oregon Astray" #"New Guinea Dog" #"Klondike Con" #"Isle Find Out" #"Wide Awake in Wonderland" #"Archimedes' Off-by-One Day" #"Africa-Dabra!" #"I Don't Bolivia" #"Catch Me if You Kenya" #"Scent of the South" #"Forbidden Scooby Doo" #"Washington Applesauce" #"I Think I Canada" #"Archimedes' Off Day Off" #"Bugs Bunny on the Range" #"The Man from J.U.N.G.L.E." #"Maine-Iacs" #"Fiji-Fi-Fo-Fum" #"Once Upon a Bugs Bunny" #"Home is Where the Dog Is" #"Bumble in the Jungle + Beethoven's Whiff" #"Mind Over Matterhorn" #"Isle of Manhood" #"Puttin' on the Brits" #"Beetle Romania" #"Rumble in the Jungle" #"Animal Barn" #"Roach Hotel" #"Shopping Mauled" #"Library Brouhaha" #"Monster Massachusetts" #"Handle with Caribbean" #"Alcatraz Mataz" #"Oahu Wahoo" #"Beast of Eden" #"Sense & Senegambia" #"Rome Alone" #"Amusement Bark" #"Whiff" #"To Be Bee or Not To Be Bee" #"Luck Be a Rabbit" #"Just When You Thought You'd Cuisine It All" #"Lemonade Stand Off" #"Big Jungle Game" #"Boo Hoo Bouquet" #"Bugs Bunny... Alone" #"So Sumo Me" #"Now Museum, Now You Don't" #"Visiting Dog-nitaries" #"The Truth About Kats and Dogs" #"Escape From Newark" #"Truth Be Told" #"Throw Your Dog in the Ring" #"Slalom Problem" #"Circus Jerks" #"Nest Best Thing" #"Super Dog-O" #"Don't Have the Vegas Idea" #"Hot Enough For Ya?" #"Weredog of London" #"Bigfoot, Littlebrain" #"Astro-Nots" #"Robin Hoodwinked" #"Serengeti Western" #"All Pets Are Off" #"Dogary Glory Days" #"Two for the Zoo" #"The Canine in the Stone" #"You May Have Already Won Six Million Bakra" #"My Meteor, My Friend" #"Jungle Slickers" #"Don't Wake the Neighgorilla" #"Recipe for Disaster" #"Going Over-Dog" #"Ivy Beleaguered" #"Broadway Bound & Gagged" #"Steel Dog" #"Dealer's Choice Cut" #"Space Canine" #"You Bet Your Tuhkus" #"No-Good Samaritan" #"Living in De Nile" #"One Tough Bug" #"Pirates of Pumbzance" #"Miss Perfect" #"Hakuna Matata U." #"Dog-Malion" #"Why No Rhino" #"War Dogs" #"The Big No Sleep" #"Common Scents" #"Mister Twister" #"Don't Be Elfish" #"Lights, Camera, Traction" #"The Running of the Brontotheres" #"Special Defects" #"Wishy Washy" #"Ice Escapades" #"Guru-Some" #"Jailhouse Shock" #"Nearly Departed" #"Early Bird Watchers" #"The Spy's the Limit" #"Ready, Aim, Fire" #"Bugs Bunnycchio" #"Ghost Boosters" #"Stay Away from my Honey!" #"Sitting Pretty Awful" #"He's A Bad, Bad, Bad Sport" #"Dapper Duck Burgers" #"It Runs Good" #"Hot Air Buffoons" #"Bugs Bunny in Love" #"Kahuna Potato" #"Mook Island" #"Cliphangers" Gallery Bugs Bunny in Space Jam.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Timon Scooby-doo-scooby-doo-and-the-witchs-ghost--65.jpg|Scooby Doo as Pumbaa Pterano-0.jpg|Pterano as Native Chief Thunderclap.jpg|Thunderclap, Rinkus & Sierra.jpg|Sierra and Rinkus as The Natives Maid Marian-0.jpg|Maid Marian as Piper Robin Hood in Robin Hood.jpg|Robin Hood as The Male Flying Squirrel E.B..jpg|E.B. as Monti Tramp in Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure.jpg|Tramp as Baampu Merlin.jpg|Merlin as Rafiki Jerry in Tom and Jerry The Movie.jpg|Jerry Mouse as Nobi PopGoestheDiesel5.jpg|Devious Diesel as Einstein Orville.jpg|Orville, Wilbur (The Rescuers).jpg|and Wilbur as Vultures Chomper in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Chomper as Pumbaa Jr. Sue in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Sue as Shenzi Grim Creeper in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Grim Creeper as Banzai Sableye_M16.png|Sableye as Ed Prince John Disney.jpg|Prince John as Cheetata Sherekhanthejunglebookdisney.jpg|Shere Khan as Cheetato Darkwing Duck in Darkwing Duck.jpg|Darkwing Duck as The Wild Goose Clayton (Tarzan).jpg|Clayton as Quint Aladdin.png|Aladdin as Fronk Fegnugen Jasmine.jpg|Princess Jasmine as Frieda It'sEdwardGordonAndHenry6.png|Gordon as Ned the Elephant PercyandtheFunfair39.png|Percy, James-0.png|and James as The Hippos MrsDaisyCGIpromo2.png|Daisy the Diesel Railcar as Mother Eagle SunshineDeletedSceneHighWinds.jpg|Sunshine as Baby Earl Naveen (Frog).jpg|Frog Naveen as Speedy the Snail JAKE SPIDERMONKEY Render.png|Jake Spidermonkey as Simon Kerchak.jpg|Kerchak as Simon's Father Carl and Frank.jpg|Carl (with Frank as Extra) as El Toro Sid.png|Sid as Irwin Mr whiskers brandy.gif|Mr. Whiskers as Fred Vector Winter Olympics.png|Vector the Crocodile as Bruce Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-5093.jpg|Bambi as The Oryx Vlad Vlad-I-Koff.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff as Vulture Police 1 Trigger.png|Trigger as Vulture Police 2 Topsy (Cera's Dad).jpg|Topsy as The Wonderful Rhino of Laws Manny-ice-age-the-meltdown-6.23.jpg|Manny as Lester MaleficentDragon.jpg|Maleficent Dragon as Fire-Breathing Chicken Stan the Woozle.jpeg|Stan Woozle as Thief James in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|James as Jeweler Jessie in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|Jessie as Jeweler's Wife Jungle-cubs-volume01-kaa02.jpg|Kaa as Ralph Sir Hiss.jpeg|Sir Hiss as Eddie Duke in The Secret Life of Pets.jpg|Duke as Uncle Boaris Butch the good dinosaur disney pixar.png|Butch as Savage Lion Flik in A Bug's Life.jpg|Flik as Stinky Dee-DeeMarky-And-Joey-Picture.png|Joey, Marky and Dee Dee as Stinky's Ex-Bandmates THE SHARPTOOTH CAME.png|The Meanest Sharptooth as Grizzly Bear Spinosaurus (LBT12).jpg|Spinosaurus, LBT Allosaurus-1-.jpg|Allosaurus, Giganotosaurus.jpg|and Giganotosaurus as Three Grizzly Bears Madame-Medusa .png|Madame Medusa as Female Gorilla Bonkers-D-Bobcat-disneys-bonkers-32318540-640-480.jpg|Bonkers as Rabbit 1954-toot-2.jpg|Little Toot as Panda Cub Peter Griffin.png|Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin.jpg|and Lois Griffin as Panda's Parents Ginger.png|Ginger as Mother Ostrich Foghorn-leghorn-histeria-33.8.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as Junior Mr Arthur (The Sword in the Stone).jpg|Arthur Pendragon as Nefu Aardvark.jpg|Aardvark as The Anteater Tommy Pickles (Hercules).jpg|Hercules as Simba Wolves.jpg|Wolves as The Wild Dog Char 52612.jpg|Rex as Bartholomew The Bear The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Bear as The Polar Bear Archimedes the Owl.jpg|Archimedes as Zazu Shifu in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Shifu as Gopher ScreenCapture 24.07.13 12-23-29.jpg|Black Wolf as The Wolverine Classified penguins.jpg|Classified as Cisco Pig Lola Bunny in Space Jam.jpg|Lola Bunny as Tatiana Tublat-the-legend-of-tarzan-5.95.jpg|Tublat as Smolder Alex in Madagascar 2 Escape 2 Africa.jpg|Alex the Lion, Samson in The Wild.jpg|and Samson as Heinrich and Schnitzel Reasons-we-love-had-a-crush-on-danny-phantom-nickelodeon-cartoon.jpg|Danny Phantom as Wolf chopper_hoppy_2012_by_hoppybadbunny_d4moa6g-fullview.jpg|Hoppy as Pimon Buster Full.jpg|Buster as Tumbaa Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Timon and Pumbaa TV Spoof